Asagao After
by Aggiebear
Summary: Just because Hana has joined Normal Boots, that doesn't mean things are getting easier for her and her boyfriend, not by a long shot. The story of what happens after the 'best end' of each of your favorite bachelors. Starting with PBG and then moving on to other routes.
1. PBG 1: New Biginning

It has been two weeks since I started dating PBG, and things couldn't have been better. We frequently played video games in his dorm (much to Jon's dismay) and sometimes we traded Normal Boots jackets, not because he could actually wear mine, but because his jacket practically swallowed my small frame, making it one of the most comfortable things I've ever worn.

Things were going well for Mai, too. She was dating Jared and they were both very happy. However, the only people who knew about it were PBG and I after walking in on them playing D&D, and the hidden block guys that also play D&D (Jared didn't really have a choice on whether or not to tell them after Mai joined the game). I asked her why they haven't told anyone, it kinda seemed against their personalities to keep something so big a secret. She faltered before answering. "There are a lot of girls here that like Jared, and some of them are a little harsher than we would like to deal with. We'll share it with everyone eventually, we're just enjoying our secret for a little longer."

 **###**

"Hey guys, wanna hear about a time when Hana was little and she cried after she ran into a tree?" PBG laughed with his arms around me. I made a face and soon the whole table was snickering. "Hey PBG," I said with a smirk. "How about instead we talk about the time I pushed you out of that very tree and you were crying so hard you had to go home?"

Jon laughed so hard Jacques almost fell off his shoulder. "Aw, poor little Peanut." Jirard chuckled. PBG flushed. "Ok, so you fall in the shower and don't remember me, but you remember that I fell out of a tree and had to go home? Really?" I laughed and shoved him playfully. While I was laughing, I glanced up from the table and locked eyes with Kakusu. She glared at me, her eyes glowing the smallest hint of red. Mimi noticed her friends pained expression and smirked. "Don't worry Kakusu, it'll be over soon." She said a little loudly. "That relationship is just a fluke, like her nasty pink hair. PBG doesn't know what he's doing anyway. He's just a dumb soccer jock dating a dumb transfer student."

I froze. Kakusu seemed unsure of Mimi's harsh words, just for a moment, but then regained her glare, holding her ground. Everyone in the lunch room was staring, mumbling. Memories of being bullied swam back to me. Mimi's dominant expression was all I could focus on, until PBG took my hand. I squeezed it impulsively. The Continue boys made a barrier blocking my view from the other girls. I heard Satch's steady voice from behind them, talking to Mimi and Kakusu about the problem. I didn't notice my breathing was irregular until it evened out. I glanced up at PBG. His expression was blank. Was he used to this kind of negative attention?

The bell rang. PBG gave me a quick hug and vanished. The Hidden Block guys gave Mimi and Kakusu disapproving glances while they joined the remaining Normal Boots guys in checking to see if I was ok. I nodded at all of them, feeling a little overwhelmed. Mai stepped in, thanked them on my behalf for the attention, and then pulled me by the hand away from the group.

Safely outside, I collapsed onto a bench. It was happening again, except this time I was pulling PBG down with me. "Mimi is so jealous." Mai said, sitting down next to me. "She just wants the popularity you have and hates that you got is so quickly." I pressed my knees together. "But I didn't ask for this popularity." I mumbled. Mai smiled. "I know, that's why you have it."

 **###**

Later that day Mimi was very obviously flirting with Jared, clearly trying to recover from lunch. Shane sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. The rest of the club stood silently, they probably thought ignoring the problem would make it go away. Sadly, with girls, this is never the case. Jared caught Mai's attention as we rounded the corner coming out of class and she froze. Mimi saw and giggled a little, making a move for Jared's shoulder. Mai clenched her fists. She glanced at her secret boyfriend and nodded. She strut up to Mimi and Jared and dove between them. "Leave." she said firmly. Soon everyone's attention, from the Normal Boots guys to the students passing by, was her possession.

Mimi sneered. "What gives you the right to tell me to leave?" she spat. Mai smirked. Jared glanced down at her and smiled. "This does." He said gingerly. He grabbed Mai by the waist and dipped her into a kiss. Mimi was stunned, and frankly so was everyone else. PBG and I were in hysterics. Soon everyone else followed suit, laughing and cheering. Mimi turned bright red. She turned to me, her face contorted with embarrassment and anger. "You and your friend won't embarrass me twice and get away with it." she said with a scowl. And with that she sulked off.

I turned back to the others. No one else noticed Mimi's threat, they were too wrapped up in the kiss. A sinking feeling hit my stomach. So many good things were happening, but why did they all have bad consequences for everyone else? What if it was my fault Mimi and Kakusu were so harsh? Were there other girls that felt the same way? Mai called my name and snapped me out of my thoughts. I guess those questions would have to wait.


	2. PBG 2: Rumors

A few days went by uneventfully. Kakusu still gave me weird looks every now and then, but she kept her distance. I really did feel bad for her, I know what having a crush is like, especially one that didn't return your feelings. I tried to apologize, but it seemed that every time I made a move Mimi was there, like a dark guardian angel, preventing me from closure. She must have been really hurting, too.

PBG looked normal, but considering what has happened before that doesn't mean anything. We remained casual in our relationship, and for the most part I don't think that many people noticed. Regardless, I was worried. What if he was struggling and didn't want to talk about it? What if me getting bullied brought him down too? Mimi's threat burned in my brain. What was she going to do?

 **###**

It was about a week after my embarrassment and Mai and Jared coming out as a couple. I was laying on my bed, cuddling . I couldn't stop panicking about Mimi and Kakusu. The weird looks were getting worse, and it reminded me of my old school a little too much. Mai was working at her desk, scribbling away at something. She always made me feel better, maybe I could talk to her about my stress. I sat up to face her. "Hey Mai -"

A knock on the door interrupted me. Mai smiled at me and got up to get the door. She stopped opening the door when she noticed who was there. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kakusu has made a discovery." She said just barely loud enough for me to hear. "Can you come outside?"

"After being rude to my best friend? Not a chance!" Mai sassed as she moved to shut the door.

"Please!" begged Kakusu. "Just a minute of your time is all I need."

Mai froze. She wouldn't. She turned to smile at me. "I'll be right back." Kakusu smirked at me from the door. Mai closed the door, leaving me alone in our room. I didn't like that look on Kakusu's face. What were they talking about? I swung my feet off the bed and let them hit the floor. Wait... Shouldn't I trust Mai more? She wouldn't keep secrets from me right? She would just tell me after Kakusu left... right?

I slowly made my way to the door. I just couldn't take chances. I carefully placed my ear next to the door.

" - for her hair. She told me that. She hasn't done anything that made her deserve what she got at her old school."

"But haven't you ever wondered why she doesn't talk about it more? If she's an innocent victim like she claims, wouldn't she tell all her close friends, not just you when you ask?"

"She hasn't told the other Normal Boots Guys?"

"Not all of them, no."

"She's just being modest! And it was painful for her, it makes sense why she didn't talk about it!"

"Are you sure?"

"O-of course."

"Really?"

Silence. I felt like my insides were compressing. Surely her curiosity wouldn't get the better of her, that she would trust me and-

"What do you know?"

I scrambled back to my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't need to hear any more. They were outside just long enough for me to get a handle on my emotions. When Mai was back she shrugged it off like it was nothing, not even telling me what they were talking about. First PBG, now Mai?! Why did it feel like my past was pushing everyone I loved?

I sighed as I stared at the flats of Mai's bed. I couldn't take it. I needed a walk, some true alone time might provide some stress relief. I made up an excuse about the library and left hastily. It was almost curfew, and the library was probably closed, but the odds of Mai knowing that were slim.

I made my way out into the cooler night air. I made my way over to the same park bench Mai consoled me on a week ago. Oh how times have changed. It was almost like I time traveled to a year ago, taking my friends with me. A rain drop hit my forehead. I pulled my blazer up around me. I needed to get inside. The lights on upstairs in the arts building caught my attention. Was PB&J in session? I needed to get some shelter from the rain, and while I was in there I could talk to PBG. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to be around me after all the negative attention he was still getting after Mimi called us out at lunch, but if he really cared about me he would be there to listen, right?

I made my way up the stairs towards the radio room. I rounded the corner and felt like a stone had hit my stomach. Mimi was there, typing something into her phone. I tried to get away, but she finished and saw me before I could run. "Well, well, well. What a surprise. Kakusu searched her database for information on you and your old school and wow. She told me everything. What kind of sick person are you?"

I stepped back. "N-no... "

Mimi stepped forward, mirroring my movements with a confidence she knew I didn't have. "Your mother was deathly ill. Your father was becoming more depressed by the day. And what did you do? Nothing. You were too weak to do anything about it, and you knew that, so you focused on school and had the audacity to _gloat_ about your good grades! No _wonder_ everyone hated you!"

I tried to stammer out a reply, that the truth was just people being jealous of my grades, that I just wanted my parents to be proud of me, but my throat was choked. What if she was right and I couldn't even read my own actions correctly?

"And now," Mimi continued, "I've told PBG and Jon. They're disgusted. You'll be lucky if they don't tell everyone on the air." Mimi laughed and sauntered past me. "Do yourself a favor." She whispered. "And leave this school before you ruin anyone else's life you claim to care abut."

She walked past me. I was a statue in the hall. My phone buzzed. A text from PBG.

 _"We're through. How can I expect you to care for me if you can't even love your family?"_

That was it. the nail in the coffin. I collapsed on the floor, tears pouring out of my face like a waterfall. How did this happen so quickly? My demise was almost supernatural. I hard the door click. My head shot up. PBG and Jon. They didn't want to see me, and, and I didn't want to see them. Not like this.

I slid around the corner. I just had to get down the stairs before they notic-

My foot hit something on the floor, sending it clattering down the stairs. Damn. "Hello?" I heard Jon call. I flew down the stairs. "Hey!" PBG shouts echoed down the hall. I kept running. It was raining harder now. I burst outside. If they saw me, or followed me outside, I didn't notice. Or care. By tomorrow night, I would be gone anyway.


	3. PBG 3: Running

I decided I had to be smart about my leaving, telling someone would risk word getting back to the school administrators or worse, Mai or Normal Boots. I didn't know what they would do if they found out my plans. They would probably report me to the administrators, or try and talk me out of leaving so I can be the butt of their favorite joke a little longer.

Dread followed me around the whole next day. Class passed silently, and at lunch I made an excuse about needing to do some homework so I could leave the lunch table to go pack. They looked concerned, but I reminded myself that they knew how much of a monster I was and that they were lying with their faces. PBG asked if I had seen his phone. I walked away. He had the nerve to ask about the thing that helped him sever our relationship in the most two-faced, sick-and-twisted way- No. He was no longer my concern.

I managed to stuff my important belongings into my old school backpack; leaving behind my old Asagao uniforms, books, and truck helped. I noticed I had some time left, so I wrote three letters. One was to Mai, telling her that I still appreciated everything she did for me, even though she was being nice to someone she didn't really know and that I was sorry for not telling her how awful I was. The Normal Boots letter was similar, But instead of in the desk, where I left Mai's letter, I left it in my Normal Boots jacket, which I was leaving behind.

Lastly, I wrote to PBG. I stared at it for a little while, then finally found the words.

 _PBG,_

 _I'm sorry I changed so much in the years we've been apart, and I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about it. I hate that my mistakes have brought you down, and that you're not used to that negative attention I've brought you. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm leaving. Have fun at Asagao now that I'm gone._

 _-Hana_

 _P.S. Breaking up over text? Really? Go to hell._

I paused. The last part sounded more like Mai than me, but for some reason it gave me a burst of confidence to do what I needed to do, to make choices for myself for once. And I still loved my friends, even though they didn't love me. Me leaving was about to be the best thing that ever happened to them, right?

 **###**

That evening it was storming. I was biding my time, waiting for it to let up a little, and also waiting for a good time to leave if I was going to make it to the train station right as my train pulled up. Mai was humming to the radio. Then I saw her open the drawer to her desk. She found my note early. I side glance towards my bed. One Normal Boots jacket with two notes poking out. I needed to move now.

"Hana...!" I heard Mai start, but I was already out the door. I was running, backpack on my back, wind through my hair, tears beginning to run down my face. I heard footsteps behind me. "HANA!" I heard Mai shout. I ran down the stairs, out the front door, and into the rain. My legs burned, I was running out of stamina. Mai was a seasoned athlete, I couldn't out run her. I quickly dove behind a tree, crouching in the wet dirt and dirtying my skirt. I watched Mai through the rain. Her hand was raised to her head. No. _No_. She was calling Normal Boots. I wouldn't to be able to outrun all of them. My phone rang. I answered it to prevent Mai from hearing it ring. "Hana?" I heard PBG through the speaker. "Hana are you ok? Mai said-"

"LIKE YOU WOULD CARE!" I shouted as loudly as I dared. I hung up. I glanced back towards the dorm. Mai had moved back inside, frantically looking through the windows in the doors. 9 figures were quickly moving towards her, fighting the wind and rain. Normal Boots. She called all of them?! And... and they _all_ came? They were making their way just inside the dorm, meeting a frantic Mai. 7 of them were still outside. Now 5. 3. I needed to move now. I got up and started sprinting. I saw PBG's face illuminated inside talking to Mai and I faltered. I sobbed. He was happier without me.

"THERE!" Paul shouted. Dammit! He turned around before going inside. I started running in the opposite direction. A flurry of voices and footsteps mingled with the sound of the rain. I was so close. I was-

"Hana, please stop." PBG begged, matching my speed and slowly gaining enough ground to move in front of me. Stupid athletes! The dove in front of me and tackled me. The back of my head collided with the cobblestones and roared in pain. With almost no effort at all PBG had pegged me on the hard, moist ground. "Hana!" He shouted, lightning sparking above him and lighting up his pained, wet expression. Rain dripped from his nose and his hair hung limply, framing his face. "Please, why are you doing this?

"You know why." I spat. He looked confused. "Is this about Mimi? Or is it-"

"Why are you playing dumb, PBG?" I screamed, my tears mingling with the rain. "I already know you and everyone else wants me gone so stop pretending and let me leave already!"

He stared at me blankly. Why was he still pretending like nothing happened? "ENOUGH." I shouted above the rain.  
I pushed my knees up against him, hitting him in the groin. He moaned in pain and I quickly stood up. My balance... was unstable at best... but I was almost to the gate. Why was I so woozy?

I started running. I was picking up speed when PBG was shouted my name. Faster. A puddle seemed to materialize under me. With my speed and bad balance working together, I slipped. My forehead collided with the metal gate of Asagao Academy. My brain felt like it was popping. Then everything went black.


	4. PBG 4: Starting Over

I woke up in a plain white bed. A curtain was drawn around me, so I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard voices on the other side, conversing in quiet, panicked tones. My head felt like a stone. I took a second to lay there, content to listen to the voices while I let the pain in my head settle. When I was feeling better, I tried to get the attention of whoever was in the room. "Um... H-hello?"

A high pitched sound of some kind came from the other side of the curtain, making me wince. More muttering. Someone with dark hair and a lab coat slowly opened the curtain. A lopsided mask hung off his head. "Miss Mizuno, are you feeling better?" He asked softly. Was I feeling better? I glanced behind him and made eye contact with a girl who had clearly been crying, her red hair pushed behind her. "Hana!" She sobbed. "It's ok, Normal Boots are coming, and, and, oh I've missed you!"

Huh. Normal Boots. Why did the kind of boots matter? And why were they coming? "Miss Mizuno please answer me. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess so..." I said hesitantly. "What happened?"

He looked at me oddly. "Hana, how much do you-"

The door opened loudly, interrupting him. A swarm of boys in green jackets flooded in, staring at me with an immense amount of interest. One of the taller ones looked the most shaken up. When he saw me his eyes lit up. He opened his mouth to say something, but the guy with the mask held his hand up, stoping him. "Miss Mizuno can you tell me where you are?"

I wanted to tell him, I really did, but...

"I... I can't."

The room was suddenly a lot colder. The faces around the room seemed to see me for the first time. Everyone was silent.

The mask guy knelt by my bed. " I am Creeps McPasta. I am the nurse. You are at Asagao Academy and your head wounds are not too serious, however your records say this has happened before, has it not? Or can you not remember that far back?"

"I... slipped in the shower... This _has_ happened before!" I said, proud of myself for remembering.

Creeps nodded. "What do you remember last?"

It hurt to think back. "I was... I was with my dad talking about transferring schools. And-"

I stopped when I noticed everyones somber expression. Clearly, this was the wrong answer. The red head girl covered her mouth and hid her face in the chest of one of the boys. Wait was he sparkling?

"You've lost almost a year of memory." Creeps said. "You may reintroduce yourself to your friends, but even then I'm allowing you to push your limits. I'll continue to monitor you for the next few days and will probably release you by Friday. Until then, rest. I'll be back soon."

And with that Creeps left the room. I shivered. Something about him made me uncomfortable.

The red haired girl sat on my bed and the sparkly boy stood behind her. "We're best friends, and you don't remember that and that's ok, but I missed you so much, and I'm buying you ice cream Friday when you get out and- oh. Heh. I'm M-Mai, gosh that weird, introducing myself to you, but don't worry about it ok?"

Mai spoke really fast, it was kind of overwhelming. I gave her the best smile I could muster. The sparkly boy leaned close to me, did he smell like ham? "We've all missed you Hana." He said. "I'm uh, Jared. Huh, Mai's right that _is_ odd."

The following names were mostly a blur.

"Hello Hana, I'm Satch."

"I'm Paul, and that's Nick and Josh. Hope you feel better."

"JonTron, Hana. My name is JonTron. Nothing? What about Jacque?"

"H-hi, I'm Jirard, remember? The one with the IBKs?"

"Shane."

The tall boy was last. He pulled a chair up to my bed and stared at me. Chills ran down my back. Why was he looking at me weird? He made a move to hold my hand and stopped himself. "I uh, I know that you don't..." he choked. "God it happened again. You were out three days, Hana, and I was dumb enough to think that-" he broke off again. "My name is PBG. We grew up together. We're dating now and I taken you to a hot spring and the flower festival, wait! The flower festival!" His face lit up with resolve. He grabbed my hand and stared at me intently. The sudden contact made my face hot. "This worked last time. Hana, my full name is PeanutButterGamer."

Something clicked in my brain, but as soon as it came, it went. Silence. His face fell slowly. I wanted to remember him, I really did, but I just, didn't. He let go of my hand and started towards the door. "I, I'll leave now, if you want." He muttered. "Creeps did say you need your rest."

I imagined the nurse lurking behind my curtain and shuddered. "Wait!" I called. PBG turned around. "I don't think I can sleep knowing that the nurse could come in, he kinda scares me."

PBG smiled weakly. "Yeah, everyone thinks he's a little weird." I smiled at him a little. Something about PBG made me want him to stay. "Can you... Sit here with me? Just until I fall asleep I promise I just, I don't want to-"

PBG sat on my bed and took my hand again. "Of course."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. PBG softly rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. It was nice, _really_ nice. I felt myself drifting off. Things were gonna be ok.


	5. PBG 5: Saturday

Creeps may have wanted me out by Friday, but I stayed until Saturday. I would still go for weekly checkups, but my extra day with Creeps made it easier for me for leave without too much medication or special supervision.

After being 100% cleared to leave, I texted May...? Oh yeah, Mai, that I was out and she said she would be there in five minuets. She ended up being faster than expected and startled me as I was walking out into the chill morning air. She laughed when she saw me jump.

"Ooops! Sorry, but that was funny! Gosh, I've missed you, Hana. Ok, so here's the deal..." She spoke rapidly, dragging me across the manicured lawns and in between polished buildings glittering in their own grandeur. "Most of the Boots Boys are still sleeping, because even though it's eight-ish right now A.) it's Saturday and B.) boys sleep FOREVER, so I'm going to take you back to our room to get Hana's Memory Restoration Master Plan in action!"

It was a little overwhelming, but she was being so energetic it was hard to say anything about it to her. She led me into a building with walls plastered with pale pink. "Behold!" she said dramatically, gesturing with one hand and holding the arm with the other. "Primrose house." We made our way quickly up the stairs, an ordeal that was a little taxing considering I was laying in bed for the past week.

We stopped abruptly at a plain white door. Mai stopped for a moment, opening her mouth like she wanted to say something, then paused, clearly thinking better of it. Then she flung open the door. The fairy lights... and the posters above her bed...

Mr. Bunny! I sat on the bottom bunk and clung to my chest, him I remembered fine. The dresser... the closet... i stood up and walked over to it. I opened the door gingerly, like I would break it if I pulled too hard. There was a poster on the back of the door with a wizard of some sort on it. I glanced back at Mai. Her hands were over her face, but her eyes were enough for me to tell how emotional and hopeful she was. She handed me what I assumed was my back pack and then sat in a chair off to the side and watched. I sat myself and the bag on my bed and opened a random book. Hyrulian politics... hm...

I flipped through more pages. Something seemed...

Like a flash of lightning, or a punch to the gut my realization came in a flash. "I REMEMBER LEARNING THIS!" I shouted, standing up with a jolt. Mai had a similar reaction. "Really?"

"Yes! All my school work, everything I've done in class, and our teacher... is... Miss Shizuka!"

Mai was getting excited. "And?!"

I stopped. "That's... that's it for right now."

Mai slumped in her chair. "These damn plot devices I swear..." She muttered.

"These what?"

"Nothing. Is there nothing else you can remember from looking through your bag?"

I looked at it again. The cover of something was peeking out at me that didn't look like a textbook.

 _The Princess Betrothed_. Wait. There was something special about this book.

"Mai, this isn't my book is it?"

Her eyes grew with excitement once again. "No it's not! It's a library book that-"

"Satch recommended." I said, a confident smile blooming onto my face. Mai looked like I had just won the lottery for her, and seeing her like that...

"And later on," I said as tears began to reach our eyes. "You built me a pillow fort, because we're best friends."

Mai and I were both crying. "Hana!" Mai wailed. She came over to my bed and we sat together, hugging crying, just generally being collectively thankful that I remembered her. Something was definitely missing that I didn't remember about her, but I pushed it to the back of my brain. Whatever it was could wait.

###

Mai and I had been talking for about and hour before her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and laughed. "Who is it?" I asked. Mai just giggled and put a finger to her lips. then she answered the call and hit the speaker button. After she said hello to whoever it was I clued in. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth so i wouldn't make noise. At first only panting and moving air could be heard on the other line. "OMG what do you want?" Mai shouted into her phone. There was a clattering noise followed by a loud bang and a swear. Mai and I laughed. Mai composed herself before the panting found it's way back to the phone, but I had to grab a pillow to laugh into to avoid blowing my cover.

"Mai, I just, huff, fell." A tired voice cut through the speakers. "I was, running and, geez I'm out of breath, Hana's gone." My eyes widened. It sounded like a voice I knew but...

"PBG relax ok?" Mai said in her best oh-no-I'm-so-concerned voice. "Just tell me what happened."

The sounds of breathing refused to calm themselves on the other line. "I peeked in the nurses office to check... wasn't there... I don't want to loose her again!"

I felt my face get red. Mai broke character and started laughing hysterically. "Peebs, she in our room. And she heard everything you just said. Silence filled the air. Mai snickered. "Wait... what?" was all PBG could muster.

"H-hi PBG." I giggled to the phone. More silence. The phone beeped as PBG hung up. Mai laughed so hard she fell off her bed. "Are you sure he's going to be ok, Mai?"

Mai grinned devilishly from the floor. "He gets embarrassed around you all the time. Was this the worst one in a while..? Yeah, but still. He's fine. I'm pretty sure..."

Mai sat up with a start. Her grin grew wider at an unsettling rate. "You know what, Hana? It's Saturday. We got plenty of time on our hands. We totally wrecked PBG's pride. You know what those things mean together?"

I shook my head. Mai stood up triumphantly. "It means, my dear, we have the means to make it up to him. Are you ready to remember your boyfriend?"


	6. PBG 6: Double Date

"Mai... I don't know... I haven't even seen him all day."

Mai pulled her green sweater over her shoulders. "Hana, he's probably off overthinking this morning and being all embarrassed. Trust me, he'll love it."

I wrapped my arms around myself. I had occupied myself that day by going around with Mai while she guided me guided me through Hana's Memory Restoration Plan, or the HMRP as she called it (pronounced hemmerp). I visited Satch in the library and thanked him for giving me such a good book recommendation. Then I went and got over my fear of Jacque for, apparently, the second time. Jon had never looked so proud. Mai and I had ice cream with the Continue boys as a reference to the incident that happened earlier that, frankly, I was glad I didn't remember all the way. Finally Mai took me to Jirard and Shane's room, where Jirard practically exploded with joy over showing off his IBK collection to me again and Shane curled up against his drawing desk and pretended not to be there.

I didn't remember everything or everyone all the way just yet, but it was a start. Mai was working really hard, and she was determined to end the day with the only two people I had left to see.

"But... But I'm not PBG's girlfriend right now Mai. I barely remember him. It just wouldn't be fair."

Mai spun around and grabbed me by my shoulders. "This is going to be awesome. I promise. Don't worry Hana, this is just what you need." She smiled warmly at me and I forced the best grin I could muster back to her. I'll be fine.

Mai straightened and put her hands on her hips. "Right! So the guys are going to meet us at the train station. Jared and I planned everything. PBG, like you, doesn't know anything. So you're just gonna have to trust me, ok?"

I nodded and followed her out the door. The sun had started to sink below the trees making the air considerably cooler. I walked faster to warm myself and keep up with Mai. Before I knew it I was inside a train compartment nauseatingly close to PBG and across from the dazzling Mai and Jared who were both wrapped up in their own conversations.

PBG and I had been silent for the past ten minutes. We were both very red. I was in a panic. What was I supposed to do? WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Mai noticed my silent distress and grinned. She elbowed Jared and jerked her head in my direction. They giggled together and Mai pulled something out of her bag.

"My DS...?" I stammered. Mai beamed. "Yup! We have a pretty solid train ride ahead of us, so Jared and I sneaked your copy of Animal Intersection into your bag so PBG can remind you how to play."

Jared waltzed over and presented PBG with his copy as well. "Have fun you two..." He smirked. I booted up my game to give my hands something to do. PBG was already moving his character around, hitting rocks and shaking trees. I glanced back at my game. A girl with pink hair winked up at my screen. Her house was so well furnished, and everything was so pretty when I walked outside. Did I do that?

"You, uh, have a lot of golden peach trees." PBG muttered. "Y-yeah," I replied awkwardly. "Can you remind me how to, ah, do that?" I replied dumbly, glancing at his screen. PBG's avatar was displaying his find, a fossil, to the player. PBG chuckled a little. "Of course." he grinned.

We stayed like that for an hour at least, his hands guiding mine around the buttons and his shoulder supporting my head. It felt natural, like I've been with him all my life. Eventually I had remembered how to play and PBG became content just to watch. I played until my eyes were sore, it was so fun! I think I've always loved games like this...

Something soft hit my head. PBG exhaled a sigh onto my forehead. Oh no. If I don't move fast he'll end up on top of me even more than he already is. I slowly shifted to the side, but that only threw off a balance that I didn't know I have. Not wanting to wake PBG, I let his sleeping weight crush me until I was laying on the seat cushion a he was practically using me as a body pillow.

"Mai." I whispered as loud as I could. "Help!" I took a couple more distressed cried to pull her attention away from Jared and towards me. She snorted and buried her face in Jared's shoulder to keep herself from making too much noise. Jared quickly clued in and grabbed his phone.

"Just... help me!" I said as loud as I would dare. Jared clicked his tongue and snapped a picture. I rolled my eyes and he took another. Then, after he was done taking pictures, he and Mai pulled me slowly onto the floor. PBG shifted a little, but for the most part seemed unfazed. I curled up by the window and played my game while Mai and Jared talked and PBG slept. I found myself glancing at PBG more frequently than I would have liked, why was he so distracting?

After a few short minutes the train rolled to a stop. Jared shook PBG awake while Mai and I gathered the bags. Why hadn't I noticed how large they were? We stumbled off the train as a group, fighting drowsiness more than other passengers. One quick car ride later and the four of us stood in front of a dark building with a bid 'closed' sign stuck on the front.

Mai winked at me and strut up to the door and knocked. "Hey Todd! I'm ready for that favor!" Before I had time to process Jared had thrown a blindfold over my face. "No peeking you two! Come on." And with that I was being pulled away. I could tell by the way my shoes were clicking that we went from outside to inside back to outside. "You can change later, but we wanted you guys to see this first." Mai giggled.

The blindfolds were removed. I gasped. Candles were everywhere, illuminating the space. A small table with food was set up in the corner. And in the center of it all, a hot springs, steaming happily. Something in my brain clicked. I had been here before.


	7. PBG 7: Hot Springs

"Todd Schlickbernd!" PBG exclaimed when Jared took his blindfold off. "How do you owe Mai a favor?"

Todd shook his head. "You don't wanna know, man. You just don't." And with that he spun on his heel and when back inside.

"Do I know him, too?" I asked PBG. He shook his head. "Nope. He's just a buddy of mine and, apparently Mai's...? Yeah... No explanation."

Mai squealed with delight. "Ok, let's go change. We have swimsuits this time to prevent a repeat of, heh, _last_ time. Yeah, they finally finished cleaning it."

Something clicked in my brain. I glanced at PBG. He was red as a tomato. "Please say you d-don't remember-"

"I totally do." I said, staring at my shoes.

PBG exhaled slowly. "Like in not much detail or..."

"Vivid. Detail." I muttered, feeling my face flush.

PBG seemed frozen. Jared had to smack him upside the head to snap him out of it. A still very pink PBG followed Jared shyly to the boy's changing room while Mai lead me to the ladies' room. I didn't feel exactly comfortable in a swimsuit in front of two boys I didn't remember very well, but after remembering what happened last time I was oddly at ease with my swimsuit.

By the time Mai and I finished, PBG and Jared were already sitting in the spring. Todd had returned with cookies. I grabbed one off Todd's tray, muttered my thanks, and quickly settled myself in the spring in between PBG and Mai.

I sighed into the warm water. It was really, _really_ nice. I leaned my head back and stared at the stars. Mai and Jared were giggling to themselves again. I don't know what they thought was so funny...

I glanced over at PBG. He was staring at his knees through the bubbling water. Ah. I gently tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little. Why was he so nervous. "The sky's really pretty tonight..." I started. He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, it's really nice."

Silence. "Do you, um, do you want anything?" PBG asked. I shook my head. More silence. We were both clearly at a loss for words. I saw Todd giggle at me from out the corner of my eye. Before I could glare at him properly he had already retreated inside.

PBG gently laid his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and his serious expression caught me off guard. "Have you remembered everything now..?"

I thought for a moment. "No, not everything, I feel like I remember most people all the way, but it's like there's still so many missing pieces. Like reliving certain events and hearing phrases can only give me so much back."

He studied my face. "So you remember everybody? As best you can anyway?"

I tried not to let my discomfort show through my face. The one person I barely remember wants to know... How on earth do I answer this?

"No... not really." I tried to leave the conversation at that, but it wasn't working. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, tightening his grip on my shoulder. I liked having him care about me, but something was off. Something still hadn't fallen into place.

"I... don't know..." I felt like my brain was starting to boil. "Sometimes helping just doesn't work..." The heat in my brain was rising. "Like when... did I try to help you?"

PBG stared at me. "You did. Soccer had taken priority over my sleep and you tried to help."

I rubbed my temples. "I was getting letters... from Luke... and then you helped me..."

I held my head with one hand and PBG's hand with the other. "We went to the flower festival..." I turned to face him fully. "Peanut Butter Gamer. We are childhood friends. And now we're dating." He pulled me into a hug. His chin planted itself on my head. My arms stretched around the bare skin of his back and I sighed. My recall energy was gone. I squezzed PBG tighter. The lightheaded-ness of straining my memory was worth it. I had him back. I think...

"Hana you did it! You remembered!" PBG cheered. But I didn't. I was missing something. Everybody and everything I remembered was still missing something.

"What did Hana do?" My asked. I snapped my head up. She and Jared had gotten out and were drying themselves off. The water made Jared twice as sparkly as usual. It was...distracting to say the least.

"Hana remembered me!" PBG exclaimed, hoisting my hand into the air. I couldn't help but giggle. Whatever it was I couldn't remember could wait. Todd rejoined us outside with lemonade to celebrate. We chatted for half an hour or so before Mai's phone buzzed. She had set an alarm to make sure we made our early morning train ride, which meant we had to go. PBG bro-hugged Todd goodbye and we were off.

With full bellies and tired eyes, we settled ourselves into and empty train compartment. Jared threw his arm around Mai and they fell asleep together almost immediately. PBG's face was illuminated by his game screen. "How are you not asleep yet?" I asked his quietly. He shrugged. "I guess the nap I had on the way over did me good." He spoke so casually of the ride over that it occurred to me that Jared probably hadn't shown PBG the pictures yet. I made a mental note of it and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll stay up with you!" I beamed.

PBG raised his eyebrow at me. "No, you look exhausted." I opened my mouth to say that I was fine, and a yawn slipped out. "I'm fine." I finally managed. He chuckled and patted the space directly next to him. I sat close enough so that our hips were touching and crossed my arms. "Peanut Butter Gamer won't you listen to me I'm fine!" I yawned again in spite of myself.

PBG paused his game and pulled my head onto his shoulder. "Hana. Mizuno. For the love of Tom Nook _sleep_." I opened my mouth to protest but the words fell back into my throat. He was warm. And really soft. "But I wanna stay up with you..." I muttered. PBG chuckled a little. "But I want you to be rested and happy more."

Something clicked in my tired brain. The thing that was missing from every part of my life... had to do with being happy. I sat up straight. "Are you happy?" PBG looked confused. "What do you mean? Of course I am I have you back."

That wasn't it. "Was I... happy? Someone wasn't happy. I remember someone not being happy... and lying..." PBG looked almost panicked. He opened his mouth to say something, and stopped. What was he-

He kissed my forehead. "You are tired." He said slowly. That doesn't answer my questions. I mean, I was, very tired, and I was starting to miss his shoulder. He pushed me back into him. I practically sank into his side. He smelled nice too. "But I..." I yawned. I had started to remember something important, but exhaustion was taking over. "Sleep." PBG said again. And with that I was out.

 **This post is dedicated to Todd Schlickberndand for his assistance to the channel and streams, his positive influence and personality, and his baller hair. Keep rocking my man!**


	8. PBG 8: My New Best Friends

I tried my best to soak up as much Sunday as possible. Getting back so late that night er... early that morning that our group's sleep schedule was so out of whack that we barely made it back to our rooms.

When Mai and I got home we both collapsed into bed for hours. I was just starting to wake up and check the time and Oh My Gosh was it really two in the afternoon?!

Wow. I sat up and stretched. After getting a full night's sleep, I was finally feeling mostly back to normal. Mai snored loudly from the top bunk. I couldn't help but giggle. She was so good to me. I was really lucky to have her. And PBG. And all of Normal Boots.

Oh! That reminds me! Normal Boots! They've all been so wonderful and sweet, I wanted to do something for them. Maybe they'd like a cake? I could go buy one for them, if I remembered where to go...

I grabbed my Normal Boots Jacket. I'm sure I'll be fine.

After twenty minutes of wandering around campus, it occurred to me I didn't even know how to leave on my own. I eventually followed students into the cafeteria; I really needed to eat something today and maybe some other Normal Boots guys would be having lunch too and could direct me.

I shuffled through the lunch line and slowly studied my surroundings for the safe green of Normal Boots jackets. Eventually I spotted them towards the far side of the room. Paul and the rest of Continue were stacking a tower of empty fruit cups while Jirard cheered and Jon ate furiously to produce more fruit cups for them to stack. I started to make my way over to them when a pretty girl grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hana! I'm so so SO glad you're ok!" She said with a smile. I stared at her for a minute. I didn't remember her at all, but then again if she was so enthusiastic, she probably knew me pretty well. Mai didn't mention anyone else...

"What's with the look, silly? Don't you remember one of your best friends?" She giggled.

"I'm s-sorry about this," I stammered. "I just, I hit my head, somehow, and I'm st-still recovering and-"

The girl laughed. "Of course! It's ok Hana, I'm Mimi! Remember? Mimi Santos? Here, we have a _lot_ to catch up on." She pulled me away briskly, in the opposite direction of Normal Boots. We settled at a table close to the large open windows with a view of campus. "Uh, Mimi, someone's food is already there..." I started. Mimi shrugged and moved the tray so I could sit. "Don't worry about it, it's just Kakusu."

I sat down hesitantly. Mimi smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're feeling better!" she smiled brightly. I tried my best to return her expression. "Thanks, Mimi. I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't visited yet, I guess Mai just forgot to remind me to come say hi."

Mimi's expression faltered for a second before she laughed again. "Hana. Hana, Hana, Hana. Mai _hates_ me. She can't stand my guts. She is nothing but fake smiles and lies."

A pit formed in my stomach. Was Mai really so awful? But she's been so nice and supportive...

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Mai, Mimi?" I asked hopefully. "Maybe there's two of them at Asagao and we're just confused about-"

"Red hair? Green eyes? Big, fat, ugly _liar_? I'm pretty sure you're not confused. Sorry to break it to you, Hana, but you've clearly been duped." Mimi crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. I can't believe this. Would Mai really be so heartless? I poked my food dejectedly. "Thanks Mimi," I said, looking up at her with a smile. "I really appreciate you being there for me."

"Of course." Mimi grinned, setting her hand on mine. My eyes caught a red haired girl watching us from the other side of the room. Her eyes seemed to glow a little, but more noticeable than that she looked, she looked _afraid_. i turned around to look behind me. No monsters or anything else that could be considered scary. Was she scared of Mimi,or me? I opened my mouth to say something about it but Mimi had already followed my gaze. Mimi noticed the girl and waved. She ran. Mimi shrugged it off, "I guess Kakusu was done eating."

Her name clicked into place in my brain. "Hey is she ok?" I asked. Mimi squinted for a second, almost like she was choosing her words. Then her face reverted to it's overly emotive state. "Well, I guess she's better now than she was a few weeks ago, now that the whole Normal Boots thing has blown over."

"Normal Boots thing?" I asked in disbelief. I glanced back over at the Normal Boots table. Jon was spread eagle over the table top, looking green while Jauque pecked away at his face. Fruit cups littered the floor, forming a graceful circle around the chairs of dejected Continue boys. "Yeah there's no way those guys can do anything substantially bad." I said bluntly, turning back to Mimi.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't even remember _that_ whole fiasco? Ok fine, I'll update you, but only because I love you so, Hana." Mimi leaned in across the table and I followed suit. "Kakusu used to have a crush on PBG," She whispered, "But then she confessed and PBG turned her down flat! Then all of Normal Boots laughed and got everyone else to join in. Everyone, except me and you. We were her only true friends in this whole cruel, school."

"Mimi, you're lying." I said, standing up. "PBG and I are dating. He wouldn't do that and neither would any of my other friends. I don't know what your trying to prove but-"

Mimi stood up and hugged me, silencing me. I wasn't expecting that,. "Hana, you don't remember?" Mimi said quietly. "PBG dumped you. Over _text_."

My heart stopped. Something clicked. The thing I was missing. Last night. The thing I couldn't remember. That was it. "No..." I muttered.

"Kakusu asked because he was single again. Then you tried to defend her by getting PBG punished for his actions. You were going to talk to the Had of school, then go back home. The night you hit your head, it was his fault Hana. He didn't want you ruining his reputation."

Tears pricked my eyes. Last night was a lie. It was all a lie.

"I don't want him to hurt you again, Hana. We can still get you home away from this awful place and we can still make sure PBG gets punished for his actions. Him, Mai, and all of Normal Boots. But we've got some work to do, ok?" Mimi said softly, hugging me tighter. I nodded, and wiped a tear from my eye. Why were people so cruel? This was worse than last year.

"I wish I could leave too," Mimi said somberly, walking me out the door into the hot afternoon air. "But my family doesn't want me around. You're lucky you have a family that loves you back home, Hana."

I forced a smile. Thank goodness I had a friend like her to-

My hand brushed against something in my jacket pocket. It was a letter, a letter addressed to PBG in my own handwriting. "What's that?" Mimi asked with a grin.


End file.
